


i fought in a war (now i'm gone)

by escatrequi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, LEXAS DEATH, this hurt to write tbh, this is how i move on, this is my goodbye fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escatrequi/pseuds/escatrequi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thought Lexa has is that dying is a magnificent tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fought in a war (now i'm gone)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im sorr y

The bullet hurts, and so does something else inside when she thinks about the people she’s leaving behind, but that’s about it—dying doesn’t hurt. She takes deep breaths, coughing in her own blood and trying to focus the blurry image of Clarke in front of her, talking about promises that she won’t be able to keep.

(That is, because she’ll be gone.)

Dying is a silent thing, as quiet as anything can be. Dying is almost graceful, almost beautiful, almost something.

The last thought Lexa has is that dying is a magnificent tragedy.

(All around her, the day stops being bright and sunny. Clarke is crying now, and Murphy looks shocked. Titus doesn’t seem to have believed what’s happening—what has happened, what’s just went on.)

Dying doesn’t make a noise.


End file.
